pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Winged Pikmin
'Winged Pikmin '''are a species of Pikmin featured in ''Pikmin 3. They are a vivid pink color with two slightly darker pink rings around their lower torso. They also have very large heads, small arms and legs, two large blue compound eyes, and small transparent wings. Upon maturing, they sport the lavender Sutera Cordata. As their name implies, they have the ability to fly. They are constantly in flight, and can easily attack airborne creatures in large groups, such as the Swooping Snitchbug and the Puffy Blowhog. Their most useful ability is that they can carry items above the ground and over hazards. Abilities Winged Pikmin are capable of flight, and are always flying in the air. They can carry items above the ground and also appear to be able to automatically dodge falling objects. Winged Pikmin are small and fast, allowing them to keep up with the captains at a steady pace. Due to their constant airborne status, they can follow captains even if they're walking in an area inaccessable to most Pikmin types, such as a small pond or other body of water. It is currently unknown if there will be any way to cause Winged Pikmin to become grounded temporarily. Due to their constant flying, they must be called by holding the whistle button for slightly longer than normal, which will summon a cylindrical beam of light that will call the Winged Pikmin. Trivia * In the early days following Pikmin 3's formal introduction, speculation was thrown around as to what the pink-colored Pikmin were, or if they were even Pikmin. It took 9 whole months before they were finally revealed to be Winged Pikmin in Nintendo's April edition of Nintendo Direct. *In the happy ending to the first Pikmin game, there are fourteen multicolored onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. Five of these onions were pink. *The Winged Pikmin are the second Pikmin type, the first being White Pikmin, to feature compound eyes. *Winged Pikmin have dark stripes on their bodies which make them resemble bees. This color pattern makes their bodies non-monochromatic, a trait uncommon in most Pikmin types. White Pikmin also seem to have this trait to a certain extent, as they exhibit a purplish tint at the ends of their limbs. *Winged Pikmin carry objects from the top rather than the bottom in order to fly with it. *If there are more Winged Pikmin in ratio to all other Pikmin on an item, they will lift the item up carrying both the object and the Pikmin, who will eventually fall off. *If there are less Winged pikmin carrying an object than ground based Pikmin, then the object will be carried normally across the ground, the Winged Pikmin adding to number carrying it. Gallery File:PIKMIN3LOGO.jpg|Winged Pikmin seen in the Pikmin 3 logo. File:Pink-Pikmin-in-Pikmin-3.jpg|An image of the Winged Pikmin, photoshopped to have increased brightness and more organized pixels to slightly increase resolution. File:Pikmin3PinkPikmin.png|Art for Winged Pikmin for Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Pink Pikmin Sprouts.png|Winged Pikmin sprouts seen in the Nintendo Direct 12.5.12. Pikmin-3-1.jpg|Winged Pikmin hovering over water. Pikmin-3-3.jpg|Winged Pikmin attacking a Swooping Snitchbug. tumblr_mles4tGsiz1qb75euo1_1280.jpg|A high quality screenshot of a Winged Pikmin. Flying Fruit.jpg|Winged Pikmin carrying fruit. Winged Pikmin.png|Leaf, Bud, and Flower Winged Pikmin. Winged pikmin gif.gif|Winged Pikmin animation. movie02.jpg|Winged Pikmin being discovered. Pikmin3 PinkOnion.jpeg|Their onion when it is first seen. de:Winged Pikmin Pink Pikmin Category:Pikmin Species